Holiday Stories
by Book-Nerd-1014
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots of the HOO or PJO characters during the holidays. I'll be adding a story everyday for the next week.
1. New Years with New Friends

**A/N**

 **This story(ies) is going to be a bunch of one shots of the holidays of PJO and HOO characters.**

 **So this one is about Annabeth on New Years Eve. It takes place between** ** _The Lost Hero_** **and** ** _The Son of Neptune_** **. There are spoilers for TLH.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Can I have Percy Jackson?**

 **Rick: How much are you offering?**

 **Me: How much are you selling for?**

 **Rick: Touché. But it's for over $987,654,321**

 **Me: *Looks in wallet* Umm... I have a paperclip?**

 **I don't own any characters or anything you recognize from Rick Riordan, just the plot.**

~oOo~

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _"Annabeth?"_

 _I turn around to see Luke looking at me. "Oh, hey Luke." I said glumly, turning back around. I hear foot steps approaching, but I stay where I am, with my hand resting against the pine tree. I was watching the snow fall right outside of camp. Suddenly I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Luke looking down at me with a sad smile on his face. We don't talk, just stay like that for a while._

 _"I miss her too." He said quietly._

 _I took a deep breath in. I know he understands because it happened to him too. But I can't help but shake my head. "I know you do, but…" I paused struggling to find the right words, "It's not just her. I miss being out there. I miss the snow and the falling leaves. I miss the way the snow melts into spring. I miss the hot summer days. I can't even remember the feeling you get when it snows the first time or what it's like to fall when skating! I can't remember…" At the end of my rant, I slumped down against the tree. I looked up at the tall pine. It's grown a lot over the 5 years it's been here. I sometimes wondered if she can feel our presence or how old she is now. I feel connected to her and content when I come here, which I often do. It has always helped calm me._

 _"I know. It hasn't been easy for either of us-" Luke started, but I cut him off._

 _"Well at least you got go out on a quest!" I snapped. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and my eyes widened with realizing what I just said._

 _Lukes eyes glinted dangerously for a second. I knew that he didn't like talking about that quest. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and started to reply, "Yes I did. And you will too, soon. Remember what Chiron said about someone coming?" I nodded thinking back to the conversation I had with Chiron earlier. "But until then, you will just have to imagine all of those things. I know it will be hard, but it's the best you can do. Maybe we can have the Hephaestus kids make us some fake snow or something." I grinned at the thought of that. Luke saw and smiled too. "Come on, I'll race you up the rock wall."_

 _With that I watched Luke race down the hill towards the rock wall. "Hey! No fair you got a head start!" I called as I ran after him._

~oOo~

I smiled at the memory, it was one of my favorites. I was currently in the same place I was then, by Thalia's tree. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Well, anyone besides the sleeping dragon at my feet. I then stepped outside the magical barrier of camp. It was snowing and there was already about an inch or two on the ground. I closed my eyes and smiled as I let the snow fall around me.

"Annabeth?" I hear a voice call. For a second I thought it was Luke and I was 12 all over again. But I turn around to see Piper.

"Hey Pipes," I say, happy it wasn't Chiron.

"What are you doing out there?" Piper asks stopping right beside Thalia's tree.

"Enjoying the snow," I say in a duh voice. "Come on out here!" I exclaim while pulling her toward me.

"Annabeth, we're not supposed to be out here." Piper says looking back toward camp.

"I know that! But I haven't had fun in the snow for so long. Please?" I ask looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

When Piper sighed and rolled eyes, I knew I won. "Fine! But only for a bit because I don't have on a proper jacket."

"Yes! And okay because neither do I." I pulled her with me to an opening of trees. "Race you down!" I yell as I get down and start rolling down the hill.

I hear Piper mutter something with, "We're gonna get caught…" and "Screw that…" Then I hear her rolling down after me.

I reach the bottom just before she does. I run away behind a tree. I quickly make some snowballs. I peered around the tree and see her walking to me. I wait a second before yelling, "Snowball fight!" and throw them at her.

"Hey!" She cries before running behind another tree. For a few minutes we both making snowballs. "3…2...1!" Piper cries. The fight has begun!

I throw a snowball right by the tree I think she's behind. She throws another one at me. I wait for her to throw another one, so I can hit her. Thunk! "Yes!" I scream as I saw it hit her right in the arm.

Piper just glared at me. "You're gonna regret that Chase!"

"Hmm…" I paused pretending to think. "Don't think I will, McLean." I replied with a smirk.

Piper just continued to glare at me, but I noticed a spark in her eyes. It made me nervous because you never know with Piper. But, I just ducked back behind the tree to wait for her to peak out at me again. After a while of silence, I glanced around. I don't see her, so I more up to a tree closer to the one I think she's behind.

Big mistake.

I peek out again to see if I can spot her. Instead of seeing her, I feel something very cold and wet go down my back. I let out a very high pitched scream and whip around to see Piper laughing her butt off.

"I…*Laugh… I think… *laugh… that I won… *more laughing" Piper tried to say.

I just glared at her before muttering, "I'll get you next time."

"Sure, Chase. Good luck with that." Piper said before laughing again. Once she finished laughing, we walk around. It was quite peaceful just walking in a comfortable silence with Piper.

Suddenly we heard some twigs snapping and voices.

"I swear I heard something."

"Oh, it's probably nothing, Jason." Piper and I exchange glances. We both duck behind the two trees and make some snowballs.

"But Leo, I know I heard something. Plus we don't know where Piper went." I heard Jason say.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I mutter making Piper snicker. I here their footsteps coming closer.

"Fine but I'm turning around soon if we don't find Beauty Queen here. It's too cold," Leo complained. I could hear that they were basically right in front of our trees.

"I'm gonna kill him after we finish here." Piper growled.

"Okay, but 3…2…" I started

"Whatever you say L-" Jason was saying but we cut him off.

"1!" I scream. Piper and I both release our snowballs. We started closing in on them still throwing some.

"AHHHH! We'reunderattackbythecrazedLeofangirlswhoaretryingtokidnapmelikeEnceladus kidnappedBeautyQueen'sdadthefamousTristinMcLean! AHHHHH!" Leo screamed. Piper and I stopped throwing snowballs and just stared at him for a moment before trading glances.

"Did you get any of that?" Piper whispered, loudly, to me.

"No. Did you?" I asked her in the same voice.

"Nope." She said popping the "p". We looked over at Jason for support but he just shrugged. "Leo, would you mind repeating that but slower please."

At his name, Leo's head popped up from the ball he formed while we were throwing snowballs at him. "Sure! I said, 'AHHHH! We're under attack by the crazed-Leo-fan-girls-who-are-trying-to-kidnap-me-like-Enceladus-kidnapped-Beauty-Queen's-dad-the-famous-Tristin-McLean!' Then I screamed again 'AHHHHH!' Good?" Leo repeated.

I looked at Piper again before asking, "No. Could you please just repeat the part of 'We're under attack by the…' We couldn't really understand that."

"Okay. I said 'We're. Under. Attack. By. The. Crazed. Leo. Fan. Girls. Who. Are. Trying. To. Kidnap. Me. Like. Enceladus. Kidnapped. Beauty. Queen's. Dad. The. Famous. Tristin. McLean.'" He finished.

"Oh course that's what he said." Piper muttered.

I just rolled my eyes and replied, "Leo why would I be a 'Crazed Leo fangirl who's trying to kidnap you'?"

His eyes just got big, from what I assume fear, and managed a very clever, "Uhhh…"

"Whatever guys. Let's just head back now that we found you. I don't want to get in trouble with Chiron." Jason replied while glancing behind him.

"Okay Sparky. Oh and how fun was it to get attacked with snowballs?" Piper asked as she walked over to help Jason up. "I'm sure you could just ask Annabeth." She added glancing at me before snickering.

"Wait!" Leo said stopping suddenly, holding his arms out for us to stop too. "Annabeth, I-never-lose, I-always-have-a-plan, I've-done-worse, Annabeth?" Leo asked obviously confused. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, that Annabeth," Piper replied smirking at me. "I guess I just got the best of her."

"Come on guys, lets go. I heard they're doing a firework display on the beach for New Years tonight." Jason said reaching for Piper's hand. Leo bounded after them talking about nonsense, having already moved on from the snowball fight.

As I watched the three of them retreat, I couldn't help but get a little sad. It had always been three. Three people in a group, three on a quest, etc. But I also remembered my three. Whichever they maybe. Whether it was Luke, Thalia, and me; Grover, Luke and me; Percy, Grover, and me; Percy, Thalia and me; Percy- I let out a much needed sigh. Gods, how I missed him. I wonder if he's safe, what he's doing now, where he is, what he remembers, if he remembers me… _Snap out of it, Annabeth!_ I quickly tell myself, _Of course he's okay. He's_ Percy _for the gods sake! And you shouldn't be worrying about this now, it is New Years after all,_ I thought. _Yeah, but it's New Years without Percy_ , I countered. Wait. Am I really having an argument with myself, in my head. _Yes, you are. Now let me finish! You have Piper, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Leo, Jason, Malcolm, Chiron, Clarisse, Thalia_ …

I look up as I bump into something prickly. Pine needles. I look at Thalia's tree for a moment and just think. I think about how much I miss Percy. How happy I am that I met Piper, Jason, and Leo. That me and Rachel are finally friends. How everyone's looking for Percy. How the hunters are here and how Thalia is right in front of me-wait. "Thalia!" I cry, launching myself into a hug.

"Hey Annie. How are you holding up?" She asks looking up at me. I still can't believe I'm older and taller than her now. Yet, it still feels like she's older, which of course, she technically is.

"First, don't call me Annie. And Second, eh. I'm trying to be happy and stay positive, but I can't help but think back to him. I mean it's been 16 days and we still haven't found anything." I say getting mad and sad at the same time.

"Don't worry, we will find him. We are all working hard, especially the hunt. At least you now know that he and Jason traded places. So he must be at that Roman camp." Thalia reasoned.

"Yeah, but how do we know if he's safe? What does he remembers? What if he doesn't remember me?" I ask looking at Thalia with a pained expression on my face.

"The thing is Annabeth, we don't know but we have to trust that he is. I know that will be hard for you, being a child of Athena and all," I let out a chocked laugh at that. "But you just have to have faith in him and those he's with. And if he doesn't remember you now, which I'm 100% positive he will, he'll get his memories back. Jason got his memories back so Percy should too. Don't worry, at least not for today. Now come on, I heard the Travis and Conner did something to some of the fireworks. You'll want to be there for when Mr.D or Chiron yell at them." Thalia encouraged. I managed a smile and nodded. We then headed towards the beach for the show.

"Hey thanks for that, Thales. I really needed it." I told her.

"No problem," She replied adding, "Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." I said glaring at her.

"Sure thing, Annie." She said smirking.

"Seriously Thalia, not calling me Annie should be your New Years resolution." I sighed, shaking my head.

~oOo~

 **A/N**

 **So what did you guys think? I know this story isn't one of my best pieces. I wrote it last night and finished it today. What about the flashback. I don't really know what I did there honestly. I sorta had the rest of the story typed out first, but I wanted it to be a little longer so I added that. I thought it sort of tied in because of Thalia's tree and the snow. The snowball fight was really short I know. But I didn't really know how to make it longer and interesting. Please review to let me know how I did.**

 **So this is what's going to happen. Everyday (hopefully. If not it will be every other day) I will post a new story on this story. All of the stories have to deal with the holidays. They will be mainly during or post HoO, some though might be before. I will try to do other POV's not just Annabeth's. Once again please review. ;)**

 **-Anne**


	2. Kids during the Holidays

**A/N So there was a processing error last night. Hopefully this works now that it's another day. I will get the other story up today too.**

 **So I know it's late, but I was really busy today. So this time the 7 are kids and it's the holidays. I know some facts are probably wrong in some of the shorts, but please bear with me. The stories aren't the best but I hope you enjoy them. I promise I will add the other 4 of the 7 tomorrow.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Jason**

 **(A/N I know Reyna doesn't get to Camp Jupiter until she's older, but it worked better for the story this way.)**

I turned back around and smiled to the dark haired girl next to me. Her dark eyes calmly looked ahead to our destination. She was a little shorter than me. Her dark hair was neatly braided in one. My short cropped, blond hair was normal for all the guys here. We were both wearing purple shirts with jeans, our normal outfit. I turned my electric blue eyes ahead too. We were on our way to our favorite place. I let out a little sigh. If only it wasn't at the top of a big hill.

A few minutes later we neared the top. I smiled as I saw the fountain and statue. I take a look back and see that the sky had darkened a bit.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" I urged, grabbing her hand and dragging her with me.

"Jason, I know and I call walk myself," She complained, retracting her hand from mine.

"I know that, Reyna. But I just don't want to miss it." I said turning to her.

"We won't," She assured me. As we neared our favorite place in the whole valley, I saw Reyna smile. "I love this garden. The garden of Bacch -us," She pronounced carefully, satisfied she nodded and continued, "is probably one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to."

"And because you've been to so many places in your 6 years alive." I joked. She laughed and punched my arm playfully. "Here lets sit down," I said motioning to the fountain ledge.

We both sat in a comfortable silence. Well, until I broke it.

"Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend for me, not because of my dad."

"You're welcome. And thank you for doing the same for me about my mom."

Both of our parents were big deals in the Roman Gods. Reyna's mom, Bellona, is the Goddess of War and Roman's had lots of wars. Then there's my dad who's the king of the gods, Jupiter. It seems like everyone wants to be my friend only because of my dad. I was so lost in thought I almost didn't notice Reyna trying to get my attention.

"Hey it's almost time, look!" She said, shaking my arm.

I looked down at the valley. Camp Jupiter with it's protective walls, the Little Tiber, and the ground for the games. But my eyes focused on New Rome.

"3…2…1…Now!" Reyna and I shouted at the same time. After a few years of practice, we got the timing down. New Rome lit up in colorful lights. Greens, reds, purples, blues, whites, yellows, all the colors were lit up. They made the city look even better than when it's plain. The whole city participated, every store, house, office, everything. They did it each year on New Years. I don't know why, but it sure looked pretty. After a few years of watching down at camp, Reyna had the idea of coming up hear to watch. This was the first time we did it and I was sure glad we did. From up here we could see it all at the same time. I was so cool, all of the lights turning on at once.

"Great idea, Reyna," I praised her because it really was.

"Thank you," She said.

We sat for a few moments in silence again, just looking down at the valley.

"Reyna?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Can we do this every year?"

"Of course."

"And Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we always be friends."

"Yes, always."

"Pinky promise?"

She turned to me, her eyes sparkling. She stuck out her pinky and hooked it with mine. Looking straight me straight in the eye she said, "Pinky promise."

 **~oOo~**

 **Piper**

 **(A/N FYI I'm not a surfer. In fact I've only done it once, on fake waves. I live in a land locked place. So if I have information wrong, don't get mad.)**

"Piper?" I heard someone call.

I was currently sitting on the beach, the waves touching my feet. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, there were hardly any clouds in the sky, and it was nice even though it was December. Although I guess most days are nice when you live in California. The water was this perfect blue color with tints of green. It was clear and you could see the coral reef if you get far enough out. I was wearing a green swim shirt with black board shorts. My shoulder length hair was pulled into braids I did myself. This year for the holidays Dad had rented a private beach hut right on the water. He was going to try teach me how to surf. Again.

I turn around to see my dad walking towards me. He was wearing a long sleeve swim shirt that was a light green with a red surf board in the middle. He was also wearing red swim shorts. I noticed that he was struggling to carry two surf boards. I quickly jump up from where I'm sitting and rush to help him.

"Here let me grab mine from you," I say pulling my board away from him and tucking it under my arm.

"You ready to catch some waves?" He asks, grinning excitedly. I nod and smile, although I'm not ready. I'm honestly a horrible surfer. I just keep doing it because it makes my dad happy and its a way to spend time with him. "Race you in!" He yells already running into the water.

"Hey, no fair!" I yell to him.

I try to run, but when you're 6 years-old and less than 4'5", it's hard to run and carry a surf board. Once the water got higher than my waist, I pulled my self onto the surf board. I then paddle out a little ways. I look up to see Dad already catching a wave. He's just standing up and he puts his arms out. He waves and smiles at me. It's unfair. He makes surfing look so easy.

After the wave dies, he paddles over to me. "Wanna try, Pipes?" He asks.

I hesitate, I wasn't sure if I was ready or wanted to fall off right away. "Uh… Sure dad," I answer slowly.

"Come on," He calls over his shoulder, paddling away. I follow him, trying to keep up. "Here, let's try this one," He says looking back at me. "Remember, paddle away and when you feel the board getting up, stand. Don't get nervous because then you will tip." He points out. Yesterday when I tried, I fell right away. Not only did it sting a little, but I was also embarrassed. Hopefully I'll do better this time.

"Okay," I reply nervously. We start paddling away. Soon I feel the board getting lifted a little. I take a deep breath and stand up. I put my arms out like I saw Dad do. I glide across the water. It felt so cool, having the wind in my hair, gliding, sea mist in my face, and just enjoying the moment. The wave was dying and I carefully sat down, not to tip or fall over. A huge smile was displayed on my face. I couldn't believe I actually did that.

For a quick moment, I thought I saw a women on the beach. She was in a white summer dress. Her brown hair blowing behind her. She was smiling very big, as if she was proud of something. Even from a distance, I could tell she was easily one of the most beautiful women I've every seen. But there was something about her that seemed to be always changing. I blinked and she was gone.

I turned around to see my dad paddling toward me. He had a huge smile on his face. "Great job, Pipes! You rode that wave like a pro!" He praised me.

I blushed, but grinned none the less. "Thanks dad. I can't actually believe I did that."

"Well I can. You're gonna be a great surfer one day." He smiled at me.

 _I doubt that_ , I thought.

We drifted in the water in silence. I looked down at the reef. Beautiful colors danced in the water, oranges, yellow, greens, blues. Many different schools of fish swam around. There even was a turtle! I looked around. It was so beautiful and calm here. With the soft breeze, the beach and plants, the ocean, all of it. I'm happy Dad brought us here.

I looked over at Dad and smiled. I enjoyed spending time with my dad, especially since he's usually so busy.

"Thanks Dad," I say softly.

"For what?" He asks.

"For taking me here and teaching me to surf."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

 **~oOo~**

 **Leo**

 **(A/N So I don't think I got anything wrong in this bit, but if I did please let me know)**

 _Clang! Clang!_

I groaned as I heard something drop from in the shop. I turned over covering my head with a pillow. I tried to go back to bed, but I heard more noises.

Then, I sat straight up in bed. My eyes grew wide as I remembered what today was.

 _Navidad_.

"Mama! Mama!" I call. I run down the little hall to the workshop. This, of course, isn't the Mama's actual workshop. This is the one we both can tinker and build in. "Mama!" I shout again, opening the door and run to the noise. I finally see her curly, dark hair bending over something. "Mama!" She turns around at the sound of my calls.

"What is it, _mi hijo_?" She asks, curiosity and concern etch her features.

"Why it's _Navidad_ , Mama!" I tell her, shock was displayed on my face. "How did you not remember?"

She laughed the laugh I've grown found of, "Of course I remembered. I was just testing to see if you remembered."

I frowned up at her, "Now's not the time to confuse me. This is serious. We have to see what Santa left for us!" I say grabbing her hand and pulling her.

She laughed and shook her head, but let me lead her. We went to our living room which had the tree. But, our tree wasn't normal. Since we didn't have that much money and lived in Texas, we didn't get a pine tree. Never have never will. Instead we make our own. We use the scraps Mama has in the workshop. The tree is made from different motors, gears, wires, lights (of course), and other parts of stuff we could find. It was beautiful.

Then I spotted the presents. There were three, one big, one medium, and one small. I quickly shot over to the big one, which had my name. I was about to tare off the wrapping paper, but Mama stopped me.

"Don't you want to guess what it is first?"

I nodded and shook the box. Lots of pieces raddled in there making a clanging sound. I grinned at Mama. I knew exactly what it was. I quickly took the paper off and opened the box. I smiled. Just like I thought, a bunch of different gadgets and pieces to play with.

I moved onto the next present, the medium sized one. I shook this one too, but nothing moved which was strange. I frowned, having expected something to move. I then tore the paper of this one too. Inside was a tool belt. No, not just any. This one was made of brown cloth and had my name stitched on the side in red. It was perfect.

I picked up the smallest present. This one's wrapping was different. I looked over at Mama but she seemed just as confused as I was. I then looked at the top. I sloppy handwriting the a name was written. But it wasn't just any name, it was Mama's. _Esperanza Valdez_. I pick it up and walk over to her. She takes it from me, still curious. She slowly unwraps the box and takes off a lid. In side was a beautiful necklace. The necklace was silver with a little wrench at the end. It was perfect for her. I study her as she looks at the necklace. A small smile plays on her lips while her brown eyes twinkle. I walk over and carefully take the necklace from her. I then walk behind her and lift her hair out of the way. After a few moments of struggling with the latch I finally get it. I put the necklace around her neck and latch it close.

"There," I say patting her back, "All done."

She turns around to smile at me and pulls me onto her lap for a hug. "Thank you, _mi hijo_." She whispers in my ear.

"You're welcome," I whisper back. We sit like that for a moment, tapping out _I love you_ to each other. "Mama? Is Aunt Rosa coming?"

"No," She answers

"Is Tia Callida coming?"

"No."

"Good. I just want to be with you." I say hugging her closer. "Plus, I don't like them."

Mama laughs again before replying, "Oh, _mi hijo_."

" _Feliz Navidad_ , Mama."

" _Feliz Navidad_ , Leo."

Short short. Short long short short – long long long – short short short long – short. Long short long long – long long long – short short long.

 **~oOo~**

 **So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry it took me so long to post, but like I said I was super busy today. I promise I will have the stories tomorrow posted at a reasonable time. Please review and tell what you think, what I can do better, what not to do, anything.**

 **If you didn't get the end of Leo's part, it was Morse code for** ** _I love you_** **. If you have any other questions, feel free to review or PM me.**

 **-Anne**


	3. Kids during the Holidays Cont

**A/N So this is the second part of Kids during the Holidays. I forgot to tell you in the 1st part that all of the kids are 6 years old. I tried to hint at it in some of the stories, but I thought I should tell you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any characters or anything you recognize. Rick Riordan won't let me get it *insert pouty face, crying face, and mad face. I do own the plot.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Frank**

I looked out the window and sighed. It was snowing and it had been for the past day. Now was the perfect weather to go out and play, but Grandma wouldn't let me. She says its too cold and she doesn't want to have to worry about something happening to me. I looked around my room, there was nothing interesting to do. Maybe, I thought, Maybe I can sneak out and play in the snow without Grandma noticing. I opened my door and peaked down the hall way. I then tip toed down the stairs. I went to the closet and quickly pulled on my boots and coat. I then looked back to see if Grandma was coming. Coast clear. I tip toed, as best as I can in boots, over to the front door. Just as I was about to open it I heard her.

"Fai? What are you doing?"

I slowly turned around, preparing for the lecture. "Um… I'm sorry. I just wanted to play outside. There's nothing to do in here." I said honestly.

"Fai, I specifically told you not to go and play outside, did I not?" Grandma asked.

"No, you did, Grandma. I'm sorry," I replied, not meeting her eyes.

I heard her sigh, "I'll allow you to play outside in a storm this once. Just stay near the house, come in before you get too cold, and don't expect it to happen again." She gave in.

I ran over to hug her, "Oh, thank you!" With that I quickly ran the front door before she could change her mind.

I did just as she asked and stayed in the front yard. I tried to build a snowman, but the snow kept falling in my eyes when I tried to lift parts up. So I settled for a little dog. I was actually quite easy to make. I formed an oval and placed a ball on the head. I made a little snout thingy for its mouth and nose. Then I made a tail and little paws for it. I dug out little eyes. I looked over my work and nodded proudly.

"There," I said patting its little head, "I'll name you…Snowy." I smiled happy with the name I oh-so-cleverly thought of.

After I finished making the dog, I decided I wanted to draw in the snow. So I walked over the the woods on the side of the yard. The woods were only a little way from the house. Plus, it wasn't that far, so I figured I could and grab a stick quickly. As I walked over I noticed how beautiful it was. Snow softly falling through the tree. The sun shining, making the snow sparkle.

I was just on the edue of the woods, looking for a good stick when I saw it. A wolf. It was a few paces away from me, but it was just sitting. It seemed to be studying me like I was it. It was a pretty big wolf too. Grey fur with streaks of black. It's eyes were a dark color. I looked around to see if there was a pack near, but there wasn't. I turned my head back, but it was gone. I looked around for it or any tracks, but there was nothing. The only other thing I saw, besides trees, was a little bird. Weird, I thought. I decided to head back. After a little while of drawing in the snow I got board. It wasn't too fun playing by yourself. I wish mom was here, I thought. I decided to go inside. I was cold anyways.

I stomped the extra snow off outside the door, then I went in and quickly took off my outside clothes. I went to the kitchen and found Grandma there. She was reading the newspaper. I reached up to get a mug. I then turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. Once it did, I filled my cup. Then I dumped the cocoa powder in it and mixed it up. I carefully went over to Grandma and put my cup down on the table. I sat across from her. I picked up one of the newspapers and tried to read. I couldn't so I just looked at the pictures and sipped my hot chocolate. I didn't look up, but if I did I would've see one of my grandma's smiles.

 _Ding Dong_!

"I'll get it," Grandma said, already disappearing behind a wall.

I hear the door open and some talking. It sounded happy, but then I heard Grandma scold whoever it was.

"You did what! He could have see you!" I hear her say.

"But he didn't," Came a female voice in response.

I heard some more talking before I got called, "Fai? Come here. Someone wants to see you."

I set down the newspaper I was looking at and walked over to the door. Once I rounded the corner I froze. I couldn't believe who it was. I was to shocked to say or do anything. Then suddenly I lunged forward.

"Mom!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Hazel**

 **(A/N So obviously I didn't, don't, and never plan to live in the 1930s. I also have never been to New Orleans. So if I get any facts wrong, that's why.)**

 _Nock, Nock_!

"Hazel, can you get that?"

"Yes Mother," I answered. I walked over to the front door of our apartment. Standing there in all his glory was Sammy Valdez. His dark brown, curly hair was out loose today and his eyes looked excited. He was wearing a casual white shirt with black pants and black suspenders."Sammy! What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Why, I came to take you away!" He answered making me giggle. "Would you like to come ride with me. My parents said we could as long as it's fine with your mother. They also told me to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"Here, come in while I go ask," I told him opening the door wider. He stepped inside and I hurried off to go ask Mother. I found her sitting in her room, writing something down. "Mother?" I asked and she looked up, "May I go with Sammy out riding. His parents said it was fine. They also wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

"I suppose it's alright. Just be back before dark. And tell them merry Christmas too," She answered.

"Okay thank you Mother." I replied hurrying out to Sammy. I smiled, "She said I can go."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He asked grabbing my hand and hurrying down the flight of stairs.

We scurried outside onto the busy street. We hurried through all of the people, which wasn't so hard since we were smaller than most of them. Sammy and his family lived a little ways out of town. But if we walked fast enough, it would only take us a few minutes. So we did hurry because we were excited. Like I predicted, a few minutes later we were at his house.

"Come on, I'll race you to the stables." Sammy called out already running.

"Sammy!" I called after him, running too.

Sammy, of course, got there before me. Once I was at the stables, I glared at him, but he just chuckled. I walked over to him and grabbed the saddle he was holding out for me. After he grabbed his, we walked over to where our, well his, horses were. Sammy went to his horses stall, Sammy-The-Great-Jr, **(A/N I had to show some similarities to Leo besides the looks;)** yes Sammy named him. I went to mine, Gem, to saddle up too. After having done it a few times, I did it in only a few minutes. I then led Gem out to the pasture where Sammy and Jr were waiting. I went over to the fence so I could mount Gem. I put one foot in a stirrup and pulled my body onto the horse. Then I put my other foot in the stirrup and grabbed the reins. Sammy was doing the same thing

"Where do you want to go today Hazel?" Sammy asked, his dark eyes focused on the distance.

"Let's go to our special tree," I him.

We then clicked for our horses and they started trotting toward the tree. I love riding. It made me feel free and happy. The wind blowing my hair back, feeling horse's muscles underneath me, the smell of nature, all of it made me relaxed yet excited. I've always had a fascination with horses. I was so excited when Sammy asked me to go riding for the first time.

We were nearing our tree when Sammy asked, "Do you want to eat Christmas Dinner with us tomorrow? You could invite your mother too. My parents told me to ask you."

"I would love too, but I will need to ask Mother. Hopefully she'll say yes," I replied, smiling.

We reached the tree only moments later. We dismounted our horses and tied them to the fence near by. When we went to sit down under the tree, Sammy pulled something out. I looked at him curiously. He only stuck his arm out toward me. Slowly I took it from him. It was a nice box. I carefully opened the lid and gasped when I saw what was inside. On a black cord was a horse. It was silver, simple, and small, but it was perfect. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek. I couldn't believe Sammy would get something like this for me. I looked up at Sammy and smiled.

"Sammy, it's beautiful. Thank you!" I say, hugging him.

"Here, let me help you put it on." He offers turning me around. He takes the necklace from my hand and carefully puts it around my neck and clasps it.

I smile at him again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, let's say it was an early Christmas present. Now lets sit down," He said, moving to sit against the tree. The rest of the afternoon Sammy and I chatted away in the shade of our tree.

 **~oOo~**

 **Annabeth**

 **(A/N So I made Helen, Annabeth's step-mother mean. Idk if she's like this because Annabeth describes her as mean, but when Percy met her he described her as nice and caring. I'm going with Annabeth's description because this is her story.)**

 _Dear Magnus,_

 _I wish I could see you for the holidays this year, but I guess we don't get everything we wish for. At least Dad said that next year we might have Thanksgiving at your house. I sure wish that would happen._

 _The monsters are still attacking. But I finally figured out why. Dad (reluctantly) told me that I was a daughter of the Greek Goddess, Athena. Guess that explains why I'm smarter than you ;) Anyways, it seems more and more monsters are attacking. Helen keeps yelling at me too. I wish she wouldn't. It's not like I want monsters to attack our house. Although I wouldn't mind one attacking her… well one can only hope. The spiders haven't gotten any better I either. In fact, it seems they attack more often too. I call for Dad, but Helen doesn't get him. She says I'm a liar and that there aren't any spiders. But the spiders run away when she comes and the bites are fading by morning. Sometimes it seems like she's more of a monster than the ones I fight._

 _In fact just this morning she yelled at me for one of the most, excuse my language, dumb reasons._

*A few hours ago

"Annabef?" I turned to see Bobby and Matthew standing in my door ways. "Sweigh wide?"

I giggled at their 1½ year-old language. "Do you want me to pull you through the snow?" I asked. They both nodded eagerly. "Well, you need to get on your warm, winter coats." I say walking over to tickle them. They giggle and nod again.

I help them get into their winter gear. After I finished them, I was going to get into mine, but a voice stopped me.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I turn around to see Helen scowling down at me.

"They wanted me to take them on a sled ride." I answer honestly but her scowl just hardens.

"Oh no you don't. You could hurt them. A monster could be out there and you would let them go out and get hurt." I gasped. As if I would let them get hurt. "You will not be going anywhere with my sons. Now go along back to your room."

 _See? She just blames me for everything, Magnus! Its so unfair. At least during the day I have school. I really like Kindergarten. It is super fun, but it could be more challenging. We mainly just play with toys. But I want to read or do math or something. I think you will really like it next year. It's a good escape from the monster at home. I wish I could get rid of the monster forever. She's so mean and I don't think Dad cares anymore._

 _You know what? We should just run away together. Or I could run away to you. Or we could meet up in New York. Or we could really do whatever. I think I will run away, but in summer. Miss Ella, my teacher, is too nice. But maybe my 1st grade teacher will be nice too? I can't just leave then! What will I do? I'll send you a note when I figure it out._

 _Now that I found out I'm a child of Athena, I've done some research. So apparently I get my grey eyes from her. Also my fear of spiders, arachnophobia. Athena had a contest with this girl named Arachne. Arachne claimed she was better at weaving than a goddess, Athena. So Athena got mad at her and turned her into a spider. Ever since then spiders have hated Athena and children of Athena. Also all children of Athena have arachnophobia. Like I said earlier, she's where I get my smarts from. She is the the Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Crafts. I just don't get the crafts part. Maybe I'll be good at them when I'm older, because I'm not right now. I also learned that Athena is the patron goddess of Athens in Greece. I want to go there some day. She also has a long time feud, fight, with Poseidon. They both wanted to be the patron god/goddess of Athens, but Athena won. Also Athena caught Poseidon with Medusa, the snake hair lady, in one of her temples. So, if I ever meet a son or daughter of Poseidon, I shouldn't like them. What I learned is actually really cool. I want to learn more and Dad is going to take me to the library so I can._

 _Enough with me, what about you? I haven't heard from you in forever. How are your siblings? How are your parents? What are you doing for the holidays? How are things at home? What do you like to do? Happy Holidays Magnus. I hope you have a great year and that we can see each other soon._

 _Love,_

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _Daughter of Athena_

 _PS (Post Script)_

 _Thanks for reading. I just really needed to_

 _get it off my chest. I'm sorry I wrote so much,_

 _I know you can't read yet considering that_

 _you're only 5 years-old, but oh well!_

 **~oOo~**

 **Percy**

My Green eyes shot open and I started squirming and laughing. I looked over to see brown, curly hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Mom… *laugh please… *laugh stop!" I barely got out. I tried to get away, but she help me tight.

"Never!" She says in a mock villains voice, "Not until you tell my why you haven't… rushed to see what Santa left!"

My eyes widen. "I forgot it's Christmas," I whispered, shocked.

Mom gasped and faked hurt, "How are you my son? But more importantly, how do you forget Christmas?!"

I slowly shook my head, "I don't know."

"Well, if you were my son, you would quickly jump up and run to the tree." My mom says winking at me.

So I did as told. I jumped up and ran out to the living room in the cabin. This year for Christmas, Mom rented the cabin in Montauk. I was super excited because it was just going to be me and her for a whole week. As I entered the living room, I saw a present under the tree and a full stocking. I went to my stocking first. In it was some blue candy, a penny, 2 oranges, some hot wheels cars, and a sheet that said 'Free-day with your mom. You get to choose what you do. All day.' I looked back at my mom, who was taking pictures, and smiled. I then moved on to my present. I quickly tore off the nice wrapping paper and opened the box. In the box was a pair of hockey skates. I looked back at Mom and smiled excitedly.

I went to where the piece of paper was laying and handed it to my mom. "First, I want to eat blue waffles. Then get ready for a day of sledding, skating, snowball fights, snowman building and more!" I said excitedly.

My mom chuckled happily, "Eye eye, Captain!" She said, saluting me like I was an actual captain. She then turned and marched into the kitchen. I played with my cars for a little bit, but soon the delicious smell of waffles drafted into the air.

In a second I was in the kitchen. Mom grabbed the hot waffle and put on a plate on the table. She then made a big show of decorating it with whipped cream, strawberries, and syrup.

"Thanks Mom," I say happily, taking a big bit, "Thith ith thuper good," I say through a full mouth.

After breakfast, Mom checked what we were doing today.

"Sledding?"

"Check," I answered.

"Skating, snowball fight, snowman building?"

"Check, check, check."

"Already gone to the bathroom."

I laughed at that, "Check."

"Okay sounds good. All we need to do is get dressed and start." She finished.

We got dressed in our winter clothes. Mom made sure I had on my hat, gloves, and a scarf. We then grabbed the sled we brought and our skates. I raced outside and head right to the top of the hill. I looked down at Mom and waved. She waved back. I then took a running start and slid down the hill. The wind and snow blew up against my face. When I stopped, I had a big smile and a bunch of snow on my face.

"Come on Mom!" I said pulling her with me to the top of the hill. She sat down on the sled first and I was about to, but I pushed her down the hill instead.

"Percy!" I heard her scream, but I didn't care. I was to busy laughing.

When she stopped, she turned around and glared at me. But I couldn't stop laughing. The rest of the day was filled with fun. After sledding, Mom tried to teach me how to skate. I think I spent more time on my butt than on my feet. But it was fun anyways. After that we had a snowball fight. After trying to hit each other, we played a game Mom made up. The trees were the bad guys and we needed to sneak and hit them. After that game we built a snowman. Then knocked it down. Then we built 2 more. We did target practice on them with snowballs. Then we both tried our ninja skills on them. It was super fun. When we went inside again, it was already getting dark.

When got out of our soaking clothes, Mom made hot cocoa. We then snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and our drinks trying to get warm.

"Wow! We were out there for the whole day. Did you have fun, Percy?" Mom asked, here eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, lots. Thanks mom." I replied, "This was the best Christmas ever."

She smiled down at me. We just stayed curled up together and I eventually fell asleep.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N Good? Bad? Tell me what you guys thought. Also let me know if you caught any references to certain people or things in either this part of the Kids during the Holidays. Please let me know how I did and how to improve.**

 **Did you like Annabeth's part. I wanted to try something different, so I did a letter. I tried my best on these last 2 stories to ... connect to the HOO characters childhood ;P How do you think I did? I know it's late and well technically Thursday, where I live, but I had a hard time writing today. I don't know what happened, writers block? Anyways I do promise tomorrow, or today?, the story will be up on time. I swear on the Styx.**

 **Anyways, please review.**

 **-Anne**


	4. AN

**A/N**

 **So sorry for not updating this story during the holidays. I was super busy. I do have some ideas on what to do, so I can upload those next year if you still want that. Please PM or review to let me know.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Anne**


End file.
